A Strange Case
by ChloeLouiseBailey
Summary: After Tina McIntyre is found dead in The Rovers Return cellar, it's up to Scott and Bailey to find the person responsible. however, this isn't a normal case for Rachel...


"Thanks Tommy, just put it in the cellar for now," Stella ushered him down the steps as Tommy struggled with the box of cans. "Just put it anywhere."

Tommy put the box down next to some others and made his way back to the stairs. As he was about to go back up, he noticed something red on the wall, he turned around to find more of it on the floor. _Well someone shouldn't be trusted with paint, should they!_ He thought. As he looked up, he was alarmed by what he saw. Tina; covered in the red in the corner of the room, motionless. _That's not paint, it's not paint, shit Tina! _He rushed over to her, tears streaming down his face. She wasn't breathing. "STELLA!"

Stella raced down the stairs, skipping a few, to find Tommy curled up in a ball with Tina's head in his lap. "Stella, help, please!"

She was in shock, she tried to go over to Tommy but she couldn't move, she felt dizzy. Tina, of all people, who would want to do this to her? Tommy let out a cry; this was enough for Stella to reach into her pocket for her phone. She dialled 999 and just managed to tell them what was going on before she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

...

"Hello, can you tell me your name, love?" Stella opened her eyes and tried to focus on the surroundings. She was in the pub, on the floor, what was she doing there? She sat up, head throbbing to see Tommy with his head in his hands and suddenly remembered what was happening.

"Ste, Stella. Stella Price" She sobbed and looked up to see who was talking to her.

"DC Rachel Bailey," the dark haired woman said, helping her to her feet.

They sat down at one of the pub tables and Rachel handed her a glass of water. She looked down at it, trying hard to hold back her tears and not succeeding. It hadn't sunk in, didn't feel real. She and Tina weren't that close or anything but she loved that girl like she was her own daughter.

"Are you okay Stella?" the young DC asked. "I appreciate it must have been quite a shock, did you know Tina well?"

She looked up nervously, attempting to calm herself down and talk to Rachel. She seemed nice, not like other Police she'd spoken to over the years. "Yes, yes I did, sh, she was a barmaid here, always a lovely person to be around." The tears fell again, smudging her mascara in the process.

Rachel reached out a hand and squeezed her shoulder in support, suddenly feeling very attached to this case. "I'm really sorry to ask you, I know this isn't a good time and you're still in shock, but how did Tina seem to you over the last few days?"

"Just the normal," she answered as she thought back to the day before when Tina was joking around with Tyrone and Kirk, "Bubbly, chatty, happy, just the normal Tina."

Rachel turned to Stella who was in tears again, she handed her a tissue, "Okay, thank you Stella, as Tina was found here, the pub is now being treated as a crime scene, is there anyone else you could stay with for a few days?" she asked sympathetically.

"I could stay with my daughter Leanne, I suppose."

"Okay, good. If you ever need anything, you can call me. Any questions, any information, anything!" Rachel said, handing the blonde woman her card.

"Thanks Rachel."

She stood up and made her way out of the pub, she needed a fag! Rachel wandered along the cobbles to a bench. As she sat there she looked at the pub. _The Rovers Return_. She thought about the young bloke, he had fallen to pieces. _Boyfriend perhaps? Brother? _Someone close to her. _Was she killed there or dumped there?_ So many questions chasing through her head that she wanted to get answers for…..

Her thoughts were soon interrupted. "You alright mate?" Janet looked carefully at her friend, who appeared to have something on her mind.

"Yeah, sorry miles away! How's the lad?" she asked.

"Beside himself, completely devastated. We couldn't get much out of him, he was in such a state, but he said nobody had anything against her; everyone seemed to really love her. Full name is Tina McIntyre, 22 years old." Janet looked back at Rachel.

"What about family? Do they know yet or..?" she questioned. 22 years old, she could imagine the reaction when they told the family, Rachel didn't want to do it, and she didn't feel she could cope with that this time.

"Urm, he didn't mention anyone so I assume nobody she's close to, he was the boyfriend," she trailed off. Rachel looked quite upset by the whole thing which was unusual for her. "This case is getting to you isn't it?"

Rachel stood up and walked down the street, Janet closely following behind her. She turned around to face Janet,"Yeah." They continued to walk down the street until they reached the corner. "I've never got like this on a case before!"

"Rach, it's no different to all the others, you've dealt with a lot worse, what's upsetting you this time, ey?" Janet was starting to get really confused.

Rachel looked around, "I dunno Janet. I mean she was 22, everyone loved her, she was happy, didn't have anything against anyone, why her?" she said as she suddenly noticed the people gathering around the pub. "Why her?"

...

"So, Tina McIntyre, 22 years old, found dead in the cellar of The Rovers Return pub yesterday at 9pm by her boyfriend Tommy Duckworth," Gill pointed towards the pictures on the board, showing the crime scene and various pictures of Tina and Tommy, "Rachel spoke to the landlady, Stella Price," she signalled for Rachel to speak.

"Yeah, she said that Tina was her normal self in the few days before she died, that she was a chatty, bubbly girl, she didn't have anyone against her, lovely person to be around. To me she just sounds like a typical girl in her 20s, what I'm struggling with is if she had no one against her, who would have wanted to kill her?"

"Maybe it's somebody that deliberately kept a low profile, someone who Tina wouldn't have thought to tell people about." Said Mitch.

"Quite possibly," Gill turned to Janet, "did we manage to trace any family?"

Janet looked through her sheet of paper on the desk "Urm, her Dad passed away February 2010, Mother's still alive but Tommy said she hasn't been around since 2008."

"When's the last time Tina was seen alive? When did someone last go down to the cellar?"

"Stella said Tina was working that morning, she went on her lunch break at 1:30pm, Stella went down to the cellar for more crisps at around 3pm." Rachel answered.

"Right okay then, Mitch, I want the CCTV from the street from yesterday, focusing on the pub between 3pm and 9pm, Rachel and Janet, house to house, try and find out as much as you can about Tina, anything suspicious, any information. Kevin, don't you dare make that into an aeroplane, just go with the girls." Gill went back into the office, hoping for some results from the lab, although it could take forever for them to come through!

...

Rachel buzzed at the door of 18a Victoria Street. She tried to ignore Kevin who was still complaining because she wouldn't let him get a kebab from the shop downstairs.

"Please Rachel, I'm starving! I'll share it with ya, what if I gave you half? Please?" he begged.

"Kevin Lumb shut up now or…"

"Hello" the door opened and a woman appeared, cutting Rachel off. She had short, black hair and looked like she was ready for work.

"DC Rachel Bailey, this is DC Kevin Lumb, MIT, we're investigating a murder, can we come in?"

"Oh God, yeah sure. Come in."

Rachel and Kevin made their way up the stairs to the flat, the woman offered them a cup of tea and sat down. "Is there anyone else who lives here beside yourself love?"

"Michelle, my name's my Michelle Connor, yes." Michelle turned around and shouted for Steve and Ryan, who wandered in looking slightly confused.

"Sorry to interrupt your Friday morning, we're very sorry to have to tell you that we're investigating the murder of a Tina McIntyre, did you know her?" Kevin asked.

"Tina? Yes we know Tina, sorry, did you say she's been murdered?"

Rachel noticed a wave of shock and upset cross her face. The young boy, Ryan, who was now sat on the sofa, went pale as Michelle wrapped him into a hug. Steve stood up, not knowing quite what to do; he sat back down again, looking at Rachel in confusion.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Rachel was finding this harder than she thought, these people didn't even seem too close to Tina and yet they were still this upset, she must have been loved.

"When, err how? I mean sorry we were friends ya know?" Ryan sobbed.

"She was found yesterday evening, I'm sorry I don't know much more than that myself at the moment". She stopped to let him take in the information, "Ryan, did you notice anything suspicious about Tina recently, anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, nothing"

Rachel looked around and saw that Steve was still staring at her curiously. "Okay, if you remember anything at all, make sure you tell us."

They stood up and left the flat, when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Steve tapped Rachel on the shoulder, "I'm sure I recognise you from somewhere."

"Sorry pal beats me!" she turned around and walked Kevin into the kebab shop to shut him up.

...

"Do you know a Sean Tully?" Janet asked Rachel.

"No I don't think so, sorry."

"That's odd; he said he definitely recognised you when he saw you yesterday."

"No, what's odd is that Steve at 18a Victoria Street said the exact same thing."

Rachel was now really confused! It was like everyone knew her from somewhere, yet she didn't have a clue who any of them were.

They did the last house together, as Janet knocked; Rachel felt Kev's eyes on her, again. Now she thought about it, it had been happening a lot recently. The door opened. "Well, well. Look what the cat's dragged in."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was speechless, what was going on?

"If it isn't Karen McDonald, back for more are ya? God you're brave! Steve has Michelle now, love, so if you really want to ruin another poor girl's life, go ahead, but I really wouldn't."

"What?" was all Rachel could manage to say, who was this Karen and what had it got to do with her? "DC Rachel Bailey, we're investigating a murder that happened yesterday, could we come in?"

The woman burst out laughing, "Haha nice try. I'm not gonna fall for it!"

Rach and Kevin flashed their warrant cards. The woman looked at them and slammed the door.

"Well I think we've established who everyone thinks you are Rach!" Kev said cheekily.

...

Gill walked into the office in a good mood. "Good news!" she shouted over everyone's chatting. "We've had results back from the lab, there's a fingerprint on the back of Tina's top that we've identified as a Tracy Barlow's. Current address, 1 Coronation Street"

Kevin ran over to Rachel, "That was that weird woman we spoke to yesterday then wasn't it? The one that thought you were Karen McDonald?"

"I think so, I don't think I'd better do this one then!"

"Perhaps not the best plan, by the way I can see right down your top from here!" he giggled as Rachel slapped him round the head with a book.

"Ma'am are we arresting her?" Kevin asked.

"No I just thought we'd let her get away with murder, wouldn't be the first time."

"Huh?"

Gill looked up from her computer, "Well, apparently she was convicted of the murder of Charlie Stubbs, but then cleared of it a couple of years later, something about a Gail Platt confessing…"

"I spoke to her yesterday, she wouldn't hurt a fly!" Janet cut in, "Are you saying it was Tracy trying to worm her way back out of it?"

"What do you think?" Gill said, "Right, Janet, Mitch you go."

...

"Tracy Barlow, can I call you Tracy?" Janet had pulled the short straw of interviewing her.

Tracy folded her arms and let out a sigh, "Call me what ya like, I didn't even see Tina on Thursday so I shouldn't be here."

"Tracy, what were you doing between the hours of 1:30pm and 9pm on Thursday?"

She leant back against the chair and played around with her top "I dunno, err, work probably and then I picked up my daughter from school and stayed in, not exactly much to do on a Thursday night is there?"

Janet looked at the papers on the desk, "Tracy, how would you react if I said that when we talked to your boss Carla, she said that you left Underworld at 12pm and didn't return?"

"I, well, I didn't feel well so I went home." She suddenly became very nervous and aware of everything around her.

"Is there anyone that can confirm that, Tracy?" Janet asked.

"No."

"Tracy, we've found your fingerprints on the back of Tina McIntyre's top, would you mind explaining to me how they got there if you claim not to have seen Tina at all on Thursday?"

Tracy unfolded her arms and bit her nails. It's her. It's definitely her. Janet thought.

"You left work and claim to be at home, that can't be proven can it Tracy? Then your fingerprints are found on Tina's clothing, don't you think that sounds pretty suspicious?"

Tracy sat forward, "Yeah but it can't be proven I wasn't at home either can it?"

You think you're so clever! Janet shuffled in her seat, she needed this one for Rachel, this one had really upset her.

...

Rachel felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Incoming call: Stella Price

"Boss, I need to get this can I..."

Gill signalled towards the door.

"Hello, Stella, everything alright?" she paused waiting for the answer, "Thank you, that really helps, thank you!"

She ran back through to the video room "Ma'am, Stella, she said that Tracy was in the pub at around 3:30pm, she remembers because she was surprised she wasn't on the school run, she went round the back because she needed to talk to Eva, Stella's daughter, Eva says she didn't see her."

"Got you, you bitch!" Gill muttered. "Go, tell Janet!"

...

Syndicate 9 had gone to The Grapes to celebrate the end of the case; they were on their 4th round already!

"So what, she just admitted to killing her?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, well, she said she didn't go there to actually kill her, more just to hurt her, twisted woman! Then it just happened. She killed her because she reminded her of Karen." Said Janet, looking over at Kev who was sitting dangerously close to Rachel!

"Is that all it took? Wow! Well lucky she didn't spend more time with Rach then isn't it?"

Kevin went white and most of team noticed, luckily Mitch walked in and took the attention off him!

"Mitch, sit down, me and Rachel will go and get another round." Janet said standing up.

When they came back with the drinks, Janet sat down but Rachel noticed Mitch had taken her seat, there wasn't any room for her! Oh what a shame…she thought as she sat down on Kevin's lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, sending a shiver down his spine. He put his arms around her, trying to act natural.

How long have I waited for this? He thought. How many dreams have I had about this moment? She reached to put her glass back on the table. As she leant back again, Kev turned around and their lips met. They suddenly forgot about the rest of the team staring at them. After a few seconds they broke off and Rachel stood up, grabbing Kev's hand and dragged him behind her, making her way to the door.

"Urm, excuse me you two, where do you think you're going?" Gill stood up.

Rachel turned around to face her boss "Home Boss, there's something I need to do."

Gill was about to protest but the pair left before she could say anything. "She's not even drunk yet!" she declared to the remainder of Syndicate 9, who were all still taken back by what they just witnessed.

...

Rachel woke up to her phone ringing. Oh great. We finished the case yesterday can't we have a break! She opened her eyes and sat up, not wanting to disturb Kev, "Hello?"

"Rachel, I need you in NOW, I'm really sorry kid, we need all the reports done by the end of the day and we need to talk to various people on the street. Make sure Kevin puts his pants on the right way round will ya? Bye."

Trust Godzilla. Well, a few more minutes in bed won't kill her she thought to herself as she snuggled back down into Kevin. Memories of the night before came back to her, making her smile. She turned her head and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You awake babe?"

"Yeah, did you sleep alright?"

Kevin looked at her, he could get used to this, waking up with Rachel Bailey. "Oh yeah!"

He moved forward to kiss her, her hair brushing against his shoulder. "So, last night, thank you!" he smiled.

"Thank you DC Lumb!" she giggled, "Right, Godzilla wants us in NOW!"

She sat back up to find the room in a complete state! Clothes everywhere from when they threw them off the night before, she got up and shoved on the nearest clothes she could find and ran her fingers through her hair. Kevin just sat there, how can she look so gorgeous first thing in the morning?

He wandered into the kitchen to find Rachel ready to go, holding a bag of doughnuts. "Here you go!" she chucked them over at him and smiled to herself.

"Rach, can I ask you summat?"

"Sure babe what is it?"

"What is this? I mean what's really going on with us?"

Rachel leant on the door frame, "What do you want it to be?"

"Honestly? I want to be with you, I want to wake up next to you and fall asleep with you; I want to call you my girlfriend and show you off. I want to be the one to make you smile when you're having a shit day. Rachel I love you, since the moment you first walked into the office. I'm sorry if I've scared you but that's how I feel." He trailed off realising he was talking at 100mph!

He stood there, frozen, waiting for a response. Oh my God, I've messed it up, he thought.

She walked over to him, slowly, not giving anything away. "Is that true?"

He looked her in the eyes, "Yes, it's true, all of it" he said nervously.

She stepped forward again, so close he could feel her breath on his cheek, she wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him, not like the day before, but passionately, desperately. He moved his head down and kissed her neck. "I love you too." She whispered and pulled away, resisting the temptation for more.

...

They walked into the office hand-in-hand, laughing over one of Kevin's hilarious stories. They stopped just before Rachel's desk to find everyone staring at them like they were a museum piece.

"Looks like you two had some fun last night!" Lee shouted from behind his computer.

Kevin stepped forward but Rachel stopped him, "We did thanks Lee."

"Rachel, in here please," Gill stood in the doorway to her office. She shut the door behind her. "You and Kev, care to explain?"

Rachel felt herself go the same shade as the crimson top she was wearing, "We, Urm…" she looked out the window to him for support, he nodded at her calmly, "We're together."

"Congratulations, right Sherlock, I need you to go to Coronation Street, bring them all up to speed, take Kev with ya, specifically Tracy's family, Stella, Steve, Tommy, okay?"

"Yes boss." She nodded and made her way to the door.

"Oh and Rach, you might want to cover your neck!"

...

"Hello, are you Tracy Barlow's parents" Kev asked as a talk man with white-grey hair answered the door.

"Yes, sorry come in." he moved out of the way signalled them into the dining room, "do we know what's happening?"

Rachel sat down next a small girl who looked to be about 8 or 9; this would make this job a whole lot harder. An older woman entered as well.

"Mr Barlow, we're here to tell you that Tracy has been arrested on suspicion of murder," Kevin explained the situation, but not going into too much detail.

They were in shock, except the little girl, who burst into tears at the thought of not seeing her mum again. Nobody seemed to notice and Rachel couldn't watch her like that, so she wrapped the girl into a hug and stroked her hair off her face. I need to stop being so unprofessional! "What's your name darling? "She asked, kindly.

The girl wiped her eyes and looked up at Rachel, "Amy," she managed to say.

"Hi Amy, I'm Rachel, hey do ya want to go and get an ice cream?" she looked to Kev who nodded and put his finger to his lips, they both knew if Gill found out, they would be dead!

...

Rachel and Amy sat on the bench outside eating ice cream; it had managed to calm Amy down so that Rachel could talk to her. She seemed to be getting better at understanding kids now. They weren't as bad as she thought.

"Rachel?" she turned her head to find Stella, who knelt down next to her, "is it true, what they're saying?" she whispered so Amy couldn't hear, "that it was Tracy?"

"Sorry, you were our next stop, but yes it was Stella."

Stella nodded her head slowly, taking it all in, "do, do you know why?" she asked.

Rachel thought carefully about how to word her answer, just in case Amy heard. "Tina reminded Tracy of Karen McDonald," she explained, looking slightly confused herself, " I'm still not entirely sure what the problem was with her but it must have pretty major to be a reason to kill someone just because they reminded her of her."

"Rachel can we go to the park?" Amy elbowed her, trying to get her attention.

"Err, yeah sure," she stood up and looked back to Stella, "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"When can we get the pub back?"

"A couple more days and it's all yours, sorry it's taken so long, look, anything, you have my number, just call."

"Come on Rachel!" Amy was getting impatient.

Rachel let Amy drag her along the cobbles, "Bye Stella."

...

"Check you out, Mary Poppins!" Janet laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes and threw one of Kevin's paper aeroplanes at her, "Yeah, well, it stays between us."

"It will, I promise."

Rachel sat back in her chair and smiled as Kev walked in, "I love that street. They're all very close."

"And there's just been a brutal murder of a young woman by a complete psycho bitch but yeah it's lovely." Janet laughed.

"No, I like it, that's one thing Janet; apart from that it's great."

They were interrupted by Gill, "Go home you lot, there's not much point you staying any longer than you need to, back in tomorrow at half eight."

They stood up and made their way out of the office, "Pub?" Kevin asked as her put his arm around Rachel, making Rachel smile.

"Pub."


End file.
